Mensonges
by Shinoya
Summary: OS 1x2x1 Il y a de ces choses, dans la vie, dont nous pouvons tirer des certitudes. Des idées, des principes que jamais rien n’ébranlera. L’image d’un avenir tout tracé, d’un bonheur parfait, lisse et sans saveur, mais presque idéal.


**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi.

**Genre** : Heu… Je m'interroge encore. Pas joyeux : p. UA. POV de Duo. 1x2x1

**Pour : **Un défi lancé et organisé par Naïa.

* * *

**Mensonges**

****

Il y a de ces choses, dans la vie, dont nous pouvons tirer des certitudes. Des idées, des principes que jamais rien n'ébranlera. L'image d'un avenir tout tracé, d'un bonheur parfait, lisse et sans saveur, mais presque idéal. Comme une photo sur un papier glacé qui n'aurait pas su retenir les couleurs. Une image lointaine, presque parfaite, _lisse_ et _douce_, comme Helen, cette femme qui fut ma mère.

Ma douce Helen, ses yeux me semblent à présent si lointains que je crains de n'avoir jamais su leur couleur, sinon qu'ils étaient de ces yeux clairs et doux, qui apaisent d'un regard, mais que plus rien n'enflamme ; son sourire m'apparaît presque triste, un peu effacé, et pourtant ses traits réguliers me reviennent en mémoire, son teint d'albâtre irréel, sa peau lisse, même dans le sourire, toujours douce et lisse, parfaite. _Presque parfaite._ Sauf quand…

Aurais-je l'audace de dire qu'une horreur dormait en son sein ? Que l'un de ces maux qui dépossèdent l'âme avant le corps la dévorait lentement de l'intérieur, ne laissant qu'une carcasse vide, une surface, _lisse_ et _douce_. Une poupée de porcelaine, belle, vide. Elle qui semblait si parfaite se muait si parfaitement en monstre que bien souvent je me suis questionné sur sa véritable nature ; Stevenson aurait-il dû choisir entre Jekill et Hyde, ou les deux ne formaient-ils qu'un tout indissociable ? J'étais bien incapable de trouver une réponse qui ne me semblait pas un mensonge, aussi pieux soit-il. Je voulais tant garder cette illusion de mère, malgré sa faiblesse qui m'étouffait le cœur. N'était-elle pas assez forte pour se soustraire à cet enivrement toujours renouvelé, à ce poison systématique qui sortait d'elle le bon pour ne laisser qu'une gale soufflante et hurlante.

Les images se troublent parfois, et il ne me reste de ces moments-là qu'un goût âcre et douloureux. Ce n'étaient pas tant les coups et les insultes qui faisaient mal, mais surtout de voir son beau visage se déformer, sa voix se moduler dans des accents haineux et sa respiration siffler ; ça me tord l'estomac de revoir l'horreur sous un visage presque parfait, de me dire que je suis sorti du corps de cette femme qui ne savait pas comment m'aimer ; cette femme que l'alcool transformait en créature égoïste et méprisante. Celle qui prononçait des « je t'aime » que jamais je n'ai pu croire; celle qui soignait des blessures qu'elle avait causé, qui tentait d'effacer les marques et les cicatrices sur mon corps, pansant celles de mon âme de mots doux qui n'ont jamais sonné justes.

Et pourtant je voulais l'aimer, de toutes mes forces ; chercher en elle le réconfort de celle qui aime sans conditions, de celle qui prend son enfant tout entier, sans concessions, sans partage, sans jamais rien demander, je voulais chercher en elle la mère qu'elle n'était pas. Alors doucement, à pas de loup et apeuré comme le gosse que j'étais, je vérifiais chaque soir en rentrant de l'école si elle était sobre ; et lorsque tout semblait normal, je venais me blottir contre elle, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou.

Il est de ces choses dont on fait des certitudes, des odeurs qui rassurent, des gestes qui réconfortent sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Ma certitude à moi, c'étaient ses cheveux, ces longs filaments soyeux, qui glissaient sur mon visage comme une pluie vaporeuse. Ils sentaient si bon que j'y croyais, j'y croyais si fort, à cette illusion.

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai cruellement souffert, d'avoir pour mère cette femme qui ne savait pas s'occuper d'autrui, parce que je la vénérais malgré les injures et les coups, gardant ses longs cheveux contre mon âme, l'enveloppant d'une couverture soyeuse qui réchauffe un peu le cœur.

J'avais huit ans quand elle est morte, d'une manière si banale que je lui en ai presque voulu. Un accident de voiture en état d'ébriété. Elle n'a emporté personne avec elle, « heureusement » devrais-je dire. Elle n'a rien emporté si ce n'est mon enfance, et les illusions que j'avais tissées, la toile d'un pieux mensonge s'est déchirée de part en part, et je restai seul avec pour unique vis-à-vis cette vérité qui me semblait si cruelle.

On raconte que les ongles et les cheveux continuent de pousser un certain temps sur un corps déjà mort, et du haut de mes huit ans, j'ai voulu revoir une dernière fois les cheveux de ma mère. Alors je me suis rendu tard le soir dans cette salle, chez l'homme dont le rôle est de rendre les cadavres plus beaux que vivants pour le dernier hommage, et dont le nom m'échappe. Je savais que j'allais voir ma mère le lendemain, au milieu de ces gens que certains nomment « famille » mais qui m'ont toujours paru étrangers. C'était ma tante qui avait choisi une cérémonie à cercueil ouvert, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé de mauvais goût.

J'avais peur que l'accident n'ait déformé ses jolis traits si réguliers, et c'est avec appréhension que je me suis approché de cette longue boîte, qui contenait la plus belle illusion de ma jeune vie.

Etrangement, ni son corps ni son visage ne semblaient avoir souffert de l'accident, et je félicitai intérieurement l'orfèvre qui avait su donner à ma mère un visage plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'appris bien plus tard qu'un morceau de métal s'était enfoncé à l'arrière de son crâne, causant une hémorragie irréversible dans son cerveau, et qu'il était donc normal qu'aucune trace ne soit visible dans la position où elle se trouvait.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer en découvrant ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon parfait, sur le sommet de son crâne. Je trouvais si regrettable que ce qui m'avait le plus fasciné chez ma mère ne soit visible de personne le jour de la dernière cérémonie rendue en son hommage. Mon cœur se morcela doucement, tout comme le mirage d'une vie conjuguée au presque parfait. J'ai alors lentement défait chaque épingle du chignon, me faisant l'effet d'un prêtre vaudou fonctionnant à l'envers. Le dernier rempart ôté, j'ai fait glisser ses longs cheveux entre mes doigts, retrouvant l'espace d'une seconde la chaleur d'une mère et son amour presque parfait. Les mèches indisciplinées se sont étalées sur les coussins blancs du cercueil, et m'ont parues comme une toile trop sombre. Je décidai alors de rendre sa douceur à ma mère, rassemblant ses cheveux fins en une tresse souple, déposée sur son épaule. La voyant reposer de la sorte, je constatai qu'elle ne m'avait jamais semblée si vraie qu'allongée sur son lit de mort. Je me promis de ne plus jamais mentir. Et de ne plus pleurer, alors que les premières larmes m'embrasaient les joues. Et je me maudissais de pleurer celle qui n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Certes, le mensonge est douloureux, mais certaines vérités trop tardives font plus mal encore. Ma dernière décision fut de ne plus couper mes cheveux, pour un jour les tresser comme l'étaient ceux de ma mère.

Le lendemain je décidai de ne pas me rendre à son enterrement. Je ne voulais pas de cette cérémonie usuelle et un peu froide, informelle. Mon adieu, je l'avais fait, à la lueur d'un néon dans cette pièce obscure. J'ai tressé ses cheveux tendrement, avouant mes peurs et mes reproches, exorcisant son mal en tressant, mèches après mèches, comme autant de gifles et de baisers. Ma dernière cérémonie.

J'ai vécu les dix années suivantes avec l'homme qui avait participé à ma création, un homme d'affaire sérieux, le genre d'homme qui préférait son bureau à son foyer, sa secrétaire à sa femme, et son compte en banque à son fils. J'étais un adolescent normal, assez banal même. Bien sûr, en cherchant bien, on pouvait me trouver quelques « différences », comme ma longue natte que j'ai toujours refusé de couper, mes yeux bleus indigo, et enfin, mon orientation sexuelle. Cela gênait beaucoup mon père, bien que je n'aie jamais clairement affiché mon homosexualité. Il parait que ces choses « se savent ».

Alors, aussi normalement que quiconque dans ma condition, j'ai décroché mon diplôme et choisi d'aller étudier le plus loin possible de ma figure paternelle. Aussi, je fis partie d'un nouveau programme d'échange dans le cadre de relations diplomatiques tendues entre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et le Japon. Je suivais un cursus sur l'histoire de l'art et j'avais choisi de rendre un travail de fin d'étude sur les représentations de la mort en Amérique et au Japon.

J'allais donc passer quatre mois dans un pays dont la langue m'était parfaitement étrangère et dont les coutumes me paraissaient si denses et compliquées que je pensais ne jamais m'y faire. J'ai alors acheté un livre sur les coutumes japonaises que je dévorai avec le plus grand intérêt. De plus, ma coordinatrice m'avait trouvé un correspondant chez qui j'allais loger dès mon arrivée au Japon, et avec qui j'eus un premier contact sur Internet ; premier contact qui ne fut pas vraiment concluant. Je pris mon mal en patience, me disant que bon nombre d'étudiants faisant partie d'un programme d'échange trouvaient le moyen de s'entendre. C'est donc optimiste que je me rendis à l'aéroport pour le premier vol de mon existence, le plus long aussi. J'ai découvert les turbulences en même temps que ma peur de l'avion, et c'est encore tremblant que j'ai posé le pied sur la terre ferme, dans un pays étranger. J'ai suivi le mouvement de la foule et après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me suis trouvé propulsé jusqu'au hall des arrivées, où je regardai chaque arrivant se diriger vers une personne de sa connaissance. Les deux étudiants qui m'accompagnaient ont rapidement trouvé leur correspondant, sans doute avaient-ils eu l'occasion d'échanger plus de trois mots avec leurs futurs colocataires, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

J'attendis de longues minutes que le hall se vidât un peu et finis par apercevoir un garçon asiatique aux cheveux bruns en bataille ; il portait un genre de pancarte sur laquelle « DUO » était écrit en grosses lettres. Vu le peu de contacts que nous avions eu, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Je fus surpris de découvrir un visage aux traits réguliers, une mâchoire un peu carrée, et surtout de grands yeux bleus foncés, résignés et déterminés, mais qui ne semblaient pouvoir transmettre aucune autre expression. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Heero.

Les premiers mois de cohabitation furent difficiles, et en mon fort intérieur j'imaginais qu'il y mettait certainement de la mauvaise volonté. Plus tard je compris qu'il était comme ça, tout simplement ; qu'il était né en économisant ses mots et ses expressions, de sorte que son premier sourire m'a paru le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. C'était un jeudi soir, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Nous étions engagés dans une de ces rares discussions qu'il autorisait, au sujet de la mythologie japonaise. L'une de mes réflexions sur les quatre dieux protecteurs lui avait sans doute paru si drôle qu'il ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire. Et moi, de mon côté, j'en lâchai ma fourchette. Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit, et je tentai de les ordonner tout en suivant la conversation. Il dû certainement remarquer mon trouble car il me demanda plusieurs fois si je n'étais pas souffrant.

L'amour peut-il être une de ces maladies qui dévorent l'âme ? L'avais-je seulement connu ? J'avais eu de nombreuses relations au cours de mon adolescence, si bien que j'avais exploré la satisfaction physique et la jouissance de tant de manières qu'elles ne me semblaient plus d'aucun attrait. C'est donc en étudiant sage et discipliné que j'étais arrivé au Japon, bien loin d'imaginer pouvoir trouver là quelqu'un qui me conviendrait. J'avais une année studieuse en tête, et elle le fut. Mais ce soir-là, je réalisai dans un grand choc intérieur que je l'avais aimé dès les premiers jours, cachant si bien cet amour que moi-même je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Ce n'est qu'en le regardant sourire de Heero que je me mis à penser à son esprit aiguisé, aux discussions plutôt rares mais toujours riches et envoûtantes, aux divergences d'opinions constantes, à son regard si différent du mien, à son détachement volontaire qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Et je me pris à parler d'amour, le décrivant sans passion, de peur que les masques ne tombent. Je me mis à lui parler d'amour pour ne pas oublier, et retomber dans ce mensonge, dans cette vie presque parfaite où jamais je n'avais connu ce soulèvement, cette exaltation lorsqu'un on réalise qu'on aime. Jamais je n'avais connu cet instant où l'on se sait enfin capable d'aimer. Juste une seconde avant de se demander si on l'est en retour. Je réalisai alors que seul lui ne m'avais jamais questionné sur ma natte, qu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé de mes yeux d'une couleur si « rare », que jamais un compliment n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Moi qui m'enorgueillissait de détenir une pensée plus âgée que moi, je me suis comporté comme un enfant pré pubère, le questionnant sur son célibat, sur ses goûts en matières de filles, sous le prétexte un peu pitoyable des « bons camarades qui se racontent ce genre de choses. ». Je m'en rappelle presque parfaitement. Il a déposé sa cuillère en prenant cet air qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait mettre fin à une discussion.

« - …parce que du jour où je t'ai vu, Duo, je n'ai plus regardé les autres, et je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Mais, toi et moi, ce serait un mensonge. »

Un mensonge, parce que rien ne nous rassemble, parce que nos esprits ne sont pas semblables, nos vues éclairées par des lueurs étrangères. Parce que nos mondes sont si différents que nos vérités ne se rejoindront jamais. Un mensonge empli d'amour, aussi. Et oserais-je le dire…

Heero fut mon plus beau mensonge, et il l'est encore.

**

* * *

Fin -

* * *

**

**Idée du défi :** « Les gens veulent croire à un mensonge parce qu'ils veulent y croire, ou parce qu'ils ont peur que ce soit la vérité ».

Je n'arrivais pas à bien comprendre la phrase, désolée, alors je l'ai un tout petit peu modifiée pour donner l'idée suivante : **« Les gens croient au mensonge parce qu'ils veulent y croire, ou parce qu'ils ont peur de la vérité. »** Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas bravé d'interdit en modifiant un peu l'idée :p


End file.
